Battlefield 3: Fault Line
The Battlefield 3: Fault Line Trailer is a collection of six Battlefield 3 gameplayer trailers. The collection comprises the Battlefield 3 Premiere Gameplay Trailer, Episode I: Bad Part of Town, Episode II: Good Effect On Target, Episode III: Get That Wire Cut, a full length trailer that combines the footage of all three episodes with additional footage and a full length trailer with Executive Producer Patrick Bach's commentary. Description "Join us as we follow Staff Sgt. Black and his team of U.S. Marines into the bad part of town, as they move to the rooftops to eliminate an enemy sniper in an abandoned hotel. This in-game footage from Battlefield 3 shows off the ANT animation technology in all its glory and as the explosive finish to the Battlefield 3 Fault Line series draws near, Sgt. Black is tasked with disarming a home-made bomb, leading to first-person melee combat with the bomber and a large-scale firefight in the streets against massive opposition." Equipment Transcript A Iraqi city can be seen. 2014. COALITION FORCES LED BY US MARINES CONTINUE PACIFICATION OPERATIONS ALONG THE IRAQI/IRANIAN BORDER TO RESTORE STABILITY TO THE REGION. MARINE FORCES HAVE BEEN ENGAGING A RISING HOSTILE INSURGENCY CROSSING FROM IRAN INTO IRAQ NEAR SULAYMANIYAH. ATTACKS SHOW SIGN OF ORGANIZATION. THE INSURGENCY IS KNOWN AS THE PLR. Montes: Hey what the fuck are we stopping for? Marine: I don't know Montes. Player is shown to be inside of a LAV-25. Player's squad gets out of the LAV-25. Montes: The objective is 20 klicks north! City noises can be heard. Player gets out of the LAV-25. Montes: I guess we're late to the party. Montes: Where's the LT? User Interface: 1300 ZULU TIME Near Iranian Border Marine SSgt Henry 'Black' Blackburn, 1st Recon A AH-6 Little Bird flies by. User Interface:'' //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION'' *''Staging Area'' **''Move Out With Squad'' A Marine can be seen leading an arrested insurgent away. Dave: You ever ask yourself why this part of the world gets so fucked up all the time? Marine: I just work here Dave. Player continues following his squad into a marketplace. Two more Marines are seen leading a captured PLR member away. Screen flashes forward, the squad is now gathered around a table with the Marine Lieutenant. Marine Lieutenant: Look, the situation is this. User Interface: // INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Staging Area'' **''Move Out With Squad'' Marine Lieutenant: We've lost contact with Jackson's squad, they were investigating a lead on a possible chem weapons site at grid eight zero. For now you're the only element I've got to send. Marine Lieutenant: Jackson's last known position was Spinsza Meat Market, and they're at a bad fu- *A helicopter flies by, censoring the lieutenant.* part of town. *Full Length only* Marine Lieutenant: I need you to find our Marines, and bring them back ASAP before the PLR find them. Move out. *Episode I: Bad Part of Town only* Screen flashes forward, the squad is now breaching a door, and heads into a alleyway. *Full Length only* Screen flashes forward, the squad is headed towards a building. Marine: Let's go find this patrol. The squad breaches a door, and heads into a alleyway. *Both versions* A dog appears and barks at the squad, but it is behind a iron fence and soon runs off. The squad breaches another door into a school. *Episode I: Bad Part of Town only* Radio: Make sure you have positive ID before you engage. Marine: ID a target- Screen flashes forward. The squad is now inside the school. *Full Length only* Squad breaches a door into the school. Radio: Make sure you have positive ID before you engage. Marine: ID a target. What is this? A school? Marine: Oh that's right I keep forgetting they don't have schools where you come from. Marine: Stay together, check your corners. Squad heads further into the school. *Both versions* A small tremor occurs, shaking up the school. Marine: Someone needs to tell the EOD (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) to blow those ammo dumps further away. Marine: That's a quake tremor boys. We're like 90 klicks away from a major fault line. *Episode I: Bad Part of Town only* Screen flashes forward. The squad is now on a street and soon head into another building. *Full Length only* Marine: Big cross-street here, kinda exposed. Marine: Stay quiet, something's coming, get back, wait for them to pass. Squad goes silent and gets close to the walls. A PLR Technical drives by. Marine: Cross the twins, Black, you and Matkovic take the door on the right. Matkovic/Black: Ok, c'mon let's go. The squad is now crossing the street, Matkovic and black head into the building. *Both versions* Marine: Not a single civi. I don't like this shit. Player heads out of the building into a parking lot. Game suddenly goes into slow-motion. A Marine gets shot and falls to the ground. Another Marine jumps down from a fence. Marine: God! Sniper! Player grabs the wounded Marine and starts dragging him towards the building. Marine: Popping smoke! Marine: Where the fuck is he? *Episode I: Bad Part of Town only* Screen flashes forwards before the player finishes dragging the wounded Marine away. *Full Length only* The squad gives covering fire while the player drags the Marine into the building and lays him down. '' ''*Both Versions* The Player starts engaging PLR Insurgents with his M4A1. User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Parking Lot'' **''Hold off enemies to the east'' Marine: Taking fire, 12 o'clock! Marine: Here they come! The player engages several PLR Insurgents, quickly dispatching them. *Episode I: Bad Part of Town only* Screen flashes forward, the squad has eliminated all of the PLR Insurgents. User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Parking Lot'' **''Hold off enemies to the east'' **''Secure the area'' Marine: Give me a SITREP! Marine: I'm up! Marine: I'm up! Marine: I'm up. Marine: I'm fucked up, but I'm up. User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Parking Lot'' **''Hold off enemies to the east'' **''Secure the area'' Player takes cover behind a van. Marine: RPG! My 12! Second floor! Stay away from the- Sound of a RPG cuts off the Marine and hits the van the Player was taking cover behind. Blowing him backwards. *End of Episode I: Bad Part of Town* *Full Length only* User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Parking Lot'' **''Hold off enemies to the east'' **''Secure the area'' **''Take out RPGs'' The Player gets back up and takes cover behind a car. Marine: *unknown* Everybody light that building the fuck up! Marine: Black! On me! Marine: Tangos by the building coming into the parking lot! Their flanking! Marine: Moving! Marine: Right there! Right there! Player fires at several PLR Insurgents. Player continues to engage the PLR Insurgents, then heads to another car for cover. Marine: Take that motherfucker out! Player throws a M67 Frag Grenade at the RPG position, eliminating it. Marine: Yeah! Hold just a little bit longer! User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Parking Lot'' **''Hold off enemies to the east'' **''Secure the area'' **''Take out RPGs'' Marine: Fall back! Fall back! Marine: Get the hell inside, now! *Episode II: Good Effect on Target begins* THE SQUAD MOVES TO THE ROOFTOPS TO ELIMINATE THE SNIPER Misfit Actual: This is Misfit Actual. That sniper's still up, be careful out there. The squad breaches a door on the roof. Marine: 'Clear. '''Marine : '''Clear, here we go ''The sniper's shot destroys a flowerpot. '''Marine: '''Shit! Contact! '''Marine : '''Anyone got eye's on? '''Marine: I can't see him. Marine: 'Dude, that's a fucking .50! '''Marine: '''Stay low. '''Marine: '''Stay low. ''The Marines run to a different cover. The sniper then takes another shot . '''Marine: Hotel, Hotel I think. Marine: 'Let's go, cover to cover, we'll draw him out. '''Marine: '''Ready, moving. '''Marine: '''Moving. '''Marine: '''Going. ''The squad heads to a air conditioning unit and uses it as cover. The sniper takes a third shot. '''Marine: Go. Marine: 'Moving. '''Marine: '''Going. ''The sniper fires a fourth shot. 'Marine: '''Get on the fucking deck. '''Marine: '''Get down to the edge. ''Sniper takes another shot. '''Marine: And we stick his head out and then we fucking shoot him. Marine: Roger. Marine: Shit. Marine: '''Just keep going. '''Marine: '''Hug the wall. '''Marine: '''Black! Wait for us in position. '''Marine: '''Don't bunch up! Keep moving. '''Marine: Talk to me, you got eyes on? The Marines prone down and start crawling Marine: '''I got it. '''Marine: '''Black, now! '''Marine: '''There's the sniper, okay, okay, across the street, 50 meters midway up, he's dug into a spider hole. '''Marine: '''I got AT. '''Marine: '''Give it up to Black. '''Marine: Shit, covers' getting ropey. Marine: You're the best shot! Marine: I'll cover you and you hit him. User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Rooftop'' **''Pick up the rpg'' Marine: Clear your backblast. Marine: Standby!, 3! 2! 1! Suppressing! The Marines start firing at the hotel and Black fires the AT-4 and it collapses the entire facade of the hotel. *Episode II: Good Effect on Target ends* *Full Length only* Marine: 'Good effect on Target. ''*Episode III: Get that Wire Cut begins* THE SQUAD HAS LOCATED THE MISSING PATROL AND NOTICES A SUSPICIOUS WIRE LEADING INTO A BASEMENT NEARBY SUSPECTING AN IED, SGT. BLACK IS TAKED TO FOLLOW IT... '''User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''The Red Wire'' **''Trace wire to source'' *Full Length only* The Player follows the wire deep into the basement Marine: *on radio* Did you get that, Black? Follow the god damn wire! The Player follows the wire until it goes through a locked door, Noticing that both doors are locked. '' ''*Both versions* The Player goes into the ducts. The ducts start shaking Marine: *On radio* You okay in there? It's just another god damn tremor. Nothing to worry about, we got one-four-zero to reinforce, just get to that wire cut! The Player continues crawling through the ducts until he gets out, on to a room. The Player spots the wire again, leading into an IED. User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Staging Area'' **''Move out with Squad'' *''The Red Wire'' **''Trace wire to source'' **''Cut the red wire'' The Player pulls out one of the IED's wires. As it was the wrong one, the IED starts beeping. The Player looks up, a shadow can be seen behind the Player, as an insurgent appears to defend the IED. The Player starts a sequence of fist-fighting between the insurgent, the player wins the fight, knocking out the insurgent, and the Player is able to cut the red wire just before the IED explodes. User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''The Red Wire'' **''Trace wire to source'' **''Cut the red wire'' *Full Length only* Shots are heard outside, the Player starts exitting the basement. *Both versions* Radio: 'Black!, we're taking heavy fire!, get up here now! ''AH-6 Littlebird can be heard on the radio, following by the AH-6 firing it's guns upon the PLR Insurgents. Black starts engaging a Insurgent on the bridge, then engages another one under the bridge. '''Marine: '''Black! Get up on the wall, and man the LMG! *Ful Length only* '''User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Clear LZ'' **''Clear the walkway area'' **''Hold the walkway area'' Black walks onto the bridge and takes an M240 Light Machine Gun with EOTECH from a fallen Marine. Marine: Alright, they're coming down the street. *Inaudible* *Both Versions* The Player starts engaging the PLR Insurgents. Marine: '''Jesus Christ!, look at all of them. '''Marine: We're down a man! The player prones, lowers down his bipod, and resumes firing. *Full Length only* The player reloads his M240 and walks to the right of the bridge and starts engaging more PLR Insurgents. Marine: Enemy Vehicle!, coming from the north! *Episode III: Get that Wire Cut only'*'' Player continues engaging the oncoming PLR Insurgents, then walks back. Sound of a minigun firing can be heard. Player looks up to see a AH-6 Little Bird firing at the PLR forces, as shell casings drop on him. ''*Episode III: Get that Wire Cut ends*'' *Full Length ''only* ''Player continues to engage the PLR Insurgents. '''Marine: '''They've fallen back, they've fallen back. '''User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Clear LZ'' **''Clear the walkway area'' **''Get on .50 cal'' **''Hold the walkway area'' The player runs down from the bridge. Marine: Aw fuck! They're trying to flank us! Marine: C'mon! C'mon! They're gonna overrun us! Marine: Let's move! Move! Move! Marine: There! That enemy vehicle wreck! Marine: '''Black! Get up on that weapon! We need suppressive fire! '''User Interface: //INCOMING PRIORITY TRANSMISSION *''Clear the walkway area'' *''Get on .50 cal'' *''Hold'' *''Hold the walkway area'' Misfit Actual: Misfit 1-3 this is Misfit Actual. Hang tight, chopper's circling back for you. Player engages the PLR Insurgents with the PKM as the AH-6 fires it's miniguns at the insurgents. The ground starts shaking violently. Marine: Oh fuck! Marine: Earthquake! Marine: Go! Let's fucking go! The ground starts to crack, shaking the Technical and causing the Player to fall off. Blackburn: *coughs* Two buildings can be seen collasping, one of them towards the player. Marine: It's going fucking down! Blackburn raises his hand to shield his face. Screen blacks out. Radio: All units on this net be advised, a catastrophic earthquake event in Iran is affecting all operational capability in the Iraq-Iran region. The screen shows heavy fighting in a unnamed city at night, with rocket artillery, and anti-aircraft fire. Radio: 5 seconds. Screen flashes to early tank gameplay. Screen flashes to three U.S Marines jumping off a cliff, with a pair of AH-6 Littlebirds pasing over them. Screen flashes to a early jet gameplay, with a Su-37 Flanker-F flying past a F-16 Fighting Falcon, only to be destroyed Unidentified American Soldier: Holy shit! *End of trailer* Trivia *In the final cut of the game, the Marine Lieutenant is African-American in ethnicity, his rank is Captain instead of Lieutenant and his dialogue has been changed from the trailer version. *In Part 2 of the trailer, you can see a different moving animation while prone which was replaced by the animation seen in Part 3. *The weapon animation while running has been changed since game release. *The M4A1 use in the trailer had a flashlight (not toggleable) and an ACOG sight, that looks a little different from the final-release version. The reload animation was completely different, seeing the player changing mag in a different way and pulling back the charging handle, instead of clicking the bolt-release button. *The M240B with an attached Holographic Sight and Bipod as seen in Part 3 is replaced by a M249 with ACOG (but still with Bipod) in the final game. *Audio from the end-scene dogfight was taken from a flight recording of an F-16 pilot dodging a surface-to-air missile during Operation Desert Storm. *Close examination when Blackburn is blown back by the car explosion in the parking lot shows he is wearing woodland camouflage fatigues nearly identical to the American Recon. This could imply that DICE had originally planned to have different first-person leg models for each multiplayer class. *When Blackburn is seen firing the .50 at the Insurgents, the ammunition belt can clearly be seen not moving, this was fixed in the final game. Video Gallery Battlefield 3 Premiere Gameplay Trailer|Premier gameplay trailer Fault Line Series - Episode I Bad Part of Town|Fault Line Series - Episode I: Bad Part of Town Fault Line Series - Episode 2|Fault Line Series - Episode II: Good Effect On Target Battlefield 3 Gameplay PC Ep3 "Get that Wire Cut!"|Fault Line Series - Episode III: Get that Wire Cut Battlefield 3 Gameplay Commentary with Executive Producer Patrick Bach|Full length Fault Line trailer with developer commentary Battlefield Wiki|The trailer with the song The Theater, The Dream, The Battlefield by Remo Baldi Category:Trailers of Battlefield 3